Winter to Spring
by Duinhiril Telcontar
Summary: With Hans sent back to his kingdom to pay for his wrongs, the King sends someone to properly and formally sever business ties with Arendelle. This man finds a connection with Queen Elsa, similar things yet so polar from each other. But Spring is Spring; Winter is Winter-they don't go together... But who would have thought Hans's twin brother was so different? Title may change?
1. Spring's Prologue

"King Georg!"

A king crowned with the red of his own hair turned his weary face. A humble beard grew from his chin. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"I have come to inform you that Prince Hans as arrived." Behind the man two guards have in their custody a young prince, struggling to stand on his own. "Unhand me! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"Hans!" the king chastised as he drew closer to his brother and further away from the throne. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing that concerns you, _brother!"_

"It concerns me, our family and the whole kingdom of the Southern Isles! Because of your actions, we have broken ties with one of our biggest trading partners!"

Hans growled with a wrath. "So now that I've caused trouble you finally can pay attention to me! I am the youngest of _twelve _brothers! I have nothing! No kingdom! No property! Nothing!"

"Remember you are not the only one! Five more of your brothers are far from inheriting the throne and they are doing fairly well! Richard is a successful scholar, Gregor is an entrepreneur—"

"I don't care about that! A kingdom is worth so much more… and my chances were blown because of that Snow Queen and her stupid sister!"

King Georg sighed, bringing his hands to his forehead. He slowly made way to sit on his throne, feeling his weight and the many burdens that rest upon his shoulders fall along and rest in his ash dusted hair. "Father was right… what have I done? I am a great king, yet a terrible brother. There is nothing I can do. You leave me with no choice, Hans. I need to call him back."

Han's eyes bulged so big they looked like they would pop. "No. No, don't you dare!"

"If we are to lose a kingdom's friendship and a great business partner, I'd rather that it happens on smooth terms. And considering the _special talents _of Queen Elsa, he is the one for the job."

"Georg don't you bring that abomination back under this roof! Keep that freak away!"

"We've sent him away to cool your fire, I will send him back to quench your lighted trails. Gertrude?"

An elderly lady with a silver bun came to his side. "Yes, your highness?"

"Prepare Anders's room. Our brother is coming home."


	2. Spring's Son

**Chapter 1:_ Spring's Son_**

Anders found himself in a small town, nestled in a small countryside far away from home. He never stayed in one place for a long time, but this humble village had kept him put for months. "Mr. Anders! Mr. Andeeeeers!"

Anders looked up from the book he had stuck his nose on since that morning, reading them to the circle of children before him. He closed the book, leaving his thumb to remind him which page to go back to, even when they had reached the last page and story was over. "Prilla, what do you need?"

The little girl fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "It's just that, my sister Yvette is sick today, and I was wondering if you can tell the story to her again to make her feel better." Anders smiled at her, eyebrows raised high. "Of course I can. Just let me gather my things and you can lead the way."

It took a few blocks away to find Prilla's house. It was a simple home nestled between other houses of nearly the same design in one of the busier places in town. Anders was welcomed in warmly and was led upstairs to a room overlooking the road. He readied his smile to greet, only for it to fade the moment he saw the little girl. Yvette was bedridden, pale as the sheets she was drowning in. She looked like a tree shriveled of its life. Quickly recalling himself again, he brought his mouth into a curve. "Hey, you're Yvette, right?"

Yvette sat up straight to look at him, brown hair falling against the sides of her face. She simply nodded. Anders walked over to sit beside her on a stool, bringing his small pocketbook from his bag. "You're sister told me about you. She said you wanted to hear a story?"

Her petite face lit up like a candle. She eagerly nodded. Anders laughed. "Keep smiling –the story's a really good one." He cleared his throat, and began in a dramatic voice. "Once upon a time…"

Yvette had long fallen asleep with a smile plastered on her face. Anders left the room, massaging his throat. He had done a lot more reading today than his throat could handle. The mother was there to greet him as he went downstairs into the living room, offering him a seat and a glass of water. "Thank you, ma'am."

"M'dear, I should be thanking you." The mother started. "Yvette has been sick for weeks. She hasn't been getting better… I'm happy she's had something to look forward to since forever."

Ander's stared at his glass. Brows furrowed together. "What's the sickness?"

The mother sighed. "I am not so sure. The doctor couldn't tell what it could be. The symptoms just don't match up to anything we know. My poor Yvette… Prilla has been so worried. No child should have to worry about so much." Before he knew it, she started to cry. Ander's got up and approached her, yet unsure on what to do. He placed a hand on her shoulder, saying nothing. After a while, he offered her a handkerchief, but had nothing else to say. Except, "Pardon me, ma'am. I've left my book in your daughter's room."

He raced upstairs again, adrenaline rushing, having memorized the short route to the room. The brass knob was cool under the coiling of his fingers as he slowly opened the door. Yvette was still asleep. He could still feel the adrenaline circulating within his system. Taking in a lot of air, filling his lungs to the brim, he placed his fingertips on her forehead. They tingled with warmth as a faint green light pulsed translucently through them. The light passed onto the girl's forehead, spreading all around her body like a branching tree ripe with blooming. Where the light faded in, color returned to her skin, cheeks flushed with a healthy, rosy tinge. Her hair replenished with its past luster. He retracted his fingers as her eyes fluttered open. Surprise engulfed her as she realized how much energy had returned to her. She looked at Ander's with bewilderment. He, in turn, raised a finger to his lips. He smiled warmly at her. "What's your favorite flower?"

Yvette blinked in confusion, but nonetheless answered. "Violets. But I don't think they're in seaso—"

Her meek voice was cut short when Anders pulled out a small bouquet of violets from behind him. She looked at it with wide eyes, violets tinged with a gradient of indigo. She slowly reached out her little hands to accept the gift, a giggle erupted from her. "Thank you!"

Anders raised a finger to his lips again. "This is our little secret, okay?"

Yvette looked like she was pondering for a very long while. But in the end she nodded with an innocent, grateful smile. Anders couldn't help but smile back.

Anders went down again soon after, trying to keep the happiness masked from his face. "I'll be going now. Thank you so much for your hospitality." The mother turned to him, face now dried of its tears. Prilla was beside her, helping make dinner. "You're very much welcome dear. Would you not want to stay for dinner though?" He shook his head. "I have much to do. But I thank you."

As he went for the door, the doorbell rang all throughout the house. Anders opened it, finding a courier waiting impatiently at the doorstep. "Are you Anders? The teacher?" he asked frankly. "I am. How did you find me?", "I've been asking people around where you last were seen. I have a message from King Georg of the Southern Isles."

The mother stopped cooking. Anders froze. His green eyes narrowed. "What does the King want with a commoner like me?" he said more than asked. The courier shrugged. "Beats me, I'm just the messenger." And he left with the tip of his hat. Anders stood there unmoving, glaring at the envelope and its red wax Seal of the King. Prilla walked over to him and the mother asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" was what he should've said to ease their worries; add a big smile to it for further conviction. But when it came to matters of the family, he took things very seriously and was not one to sugar-coat them. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to find out. I must be going. Thank you again." with a bow he left before they could ask more.

Anders walked briskly towards the inn in which he was staying. It was one of the best inns in the area, and it was thanks to his eldest brother that he needn't worry about financial problems such as lodgings, going from place to place with no permanent place to stay. Quickly greeting the innkeeper along the way, he made it into his quarters, locked the door, relinquished his coat and hat and sat on the bed. He tore open the letter.

_My dear younger brother Anders,_

_ It is relief to me that I, through the assistance of several aides, was able to find you in the small town you are now residing in. While I have heard positive feedback of the town, I am saddened to say I must cut your stay short._

_ It is your brother, Hans. He has gone too far now, taking part in devices ill-fitting of any royal, or human for any matter. In an attempt to allow his own redemption for his fouling attitude, we had sent him to Arendelle for the coronation of its new queen, Elsa. The eldest daughter of the former king and queen of Arendelle was now permitted to assume the kingdom throne long after the dreadful passing of one of its greatest monarchs. Everything seemed fine, until news reached us that Hans had played the youngest daughter, Anna, into a sudden marriage in an attempt to usurp the throne for himself. Information says that he had initially desired the attention of the new queen, although she was very distant and hard to win over, thus settling over the younger, more naïve sister. He had plotted to murder the queen, make Anna queen-regent and take full control over Arendelle. He has been deployed back here in the Southern Isles and is now facing charges for treason and attempted homicide. For this reason, dear brother, is why I asked of you now. I have accepted the fact we may never rebuild our bridges with Arendelle, but I hope that we can end our ties in a peaceful manner. I have selected you because among our many siblings, you are the most politically absent and uninterested. And as you are Han's twin brother, it may serve some poetic justice._

_ I have failed in so many ways, haven't I? We shouldn't have ignored you both, most especially I. I am the eldest son, the kingdom was entrusted to me after our father's passing. To which I shall pass to my eldest daughter and her future husband later on. I fear that asking forgiveness is futile, seeing the results of my folly unfold before my eyes. I do hope that such a mistake would not cause our kingdom so greatly. You are so different from him, I wonder how it even works. Knowing you, I know you would always forgive me, even when you are wholly entitled to shun me entirely. You do not have to, you know?_

_ Please do make haste back home. Besides the fact that we must discuss our course of plan more thoroughly in person, I do miss my little brother. So does Brigitta, who misses her uncle just as much. No one tells stories as adeptly as you._

_ With utmost sincerity, your brother,_

_Georg_

Anders smiled a bit, noting how he didn't sign his name as, "King Georg" like he always did. He was right; he would always forgive him. Hans though, wasn't the same. Maybe he should've stayed. Maybe leaving the kingdom wasn't the best way to end the sibling animosity that threatened to end either one of them. He looked at the mirror that sat on the wall across from him and sighed. For a moment he saw Hans. For the first time in forever, he saw his brother so clearly in his face, and it scared him as intensely as before. That's why he grew his hair, so that people could tell the difference. He was in no way like Hans, even when they practically grew up together. They just handled things so differently.

Taking in another sigh, he stood up to fix his things. He would not wait till morn. He would leave for the Southern Isles now.

Georg was waiting as his ship docked. The king had taken on a humble ensemble, disregarding his crown for a little while. Anders could take note on how many wrinkles had wriggled into his face from last he saw him, and his hair was greying so fast that eventually, it may drown out his auburn hair in a mere few years. Anders smiled at him, as they gave each other a brotherly hug. Georg actually became one of the few brothers(and to a higher extend, the only one) who became nice to him. Georg gave out a hearty laugh. "Andy, you haven't grown!"

His brother laughed as well. "I think I'm tall enough, thank you very much."

The two quickly made haste into the castle, Anders greeted by the elaborate twin staircases that curved around the marble-floored lobby with the gigantic chandelier that hovered over most of the ground. Brigitta's head popped from the upper floor, eyes and mouth beaming as she ran down the stairs. "Uncle Andyyyy!" the little ginger tackled her uncle to the ground in a fit of combined laughter. She clung unto his coat with her cherub hands. "Uncle Andy, pweaaase tell me you have another story to tell!"

Anders laughed as he ruffled her short hair. "I do, Briggi, just give uncle and daddy a few moments, okay?"

"Okay!"

"There's my little princess!" roared Georg as he picked the girl up in his arms, giving her a slight peck on the cheek. "Why don't you find Uncle Ricky and check if he hasn't drowned in all of his books yet, hmm?" he let her go as she ran off, lining the halls with echoing laughter. Laughter was becoming very prominent in Anders's recent days, it seems.

Georg and Anders eventually made it into the King's study, Georg plopping himself on one of the visitors' chairs rather than his own. Anders sat opposite of him. A glass of brandy was already waiting for the king's large hand. "How are you, Andy?" he asked as he took a swig, offering a sip to his brother. Anders politely refused. "I'm fine, as usual. You know me, always fine. My powers are becoming more prominent, it seems."

Georg wiped his mouth of alcohol. "That so?"

Anders nodded. "I can heal more sicknesses. It takes a toll a bit on my energy though. But nothing to be alarmed with."

Georg nodded, placing his glass back on the desk. "Just be careful, okay? Wouldn't want you to have an incident like with Queen Elsa."

Anders raised a brow. "What happened with Arenelle's queen?"

"She's just like you."

It took a moment, but Anders blinked a few times. "You mean…"

"Exactly. Well, not really _exactly._ She has a gift like you, although it comes out a bit on the colder side."

"So her element is winter, then?"

Georg nodded again. "They tried concealing it ever since she was a child. By secluding her from the world. Let's just say, it was not the greatest move they have made, their parents. The more you keep something so strong hidden, the more it grows stronger and uncontrollable. That's why with you, we allowed you to show it to the kingdom. If not yet the world."

"That worked out fine, but our powers are polar. Winter is a more dangerous thing, if not beautiful. My powers are harmless."

"It doesn't matter." Georg shook his head. "By keeping it, it only aggravated the situation. I heard she accidentally froze her sister's heart."

Anders jumped a bit. "Froze the heart? Of her sister? Why?"

Georg frowned. "I don't know all the details, but it was an accident."

The two remained silent for a while, Anders leaning a bit more backward on his chair. "What's the plan, then?" he asked after a while.

Georg took another sip of his glass. "Maybe in a few days, I'll send you to Arendelle. Of course I'll notify them in advance. I just hope they will accept our request. Just have dinner or something there, and that's it."

"That's it?"

"I don't need an elaborate plan, Andy. I just need you to be there to apologize for Han's actions and you can do whatever you want. Stay there, come back here, or go off again on your merry way. I've let you go before, Andy. You are a man of your own freedom. I cannot ask any more of you than this. Just this."

Anders thought for a while. "I'll go in three days. To prepare." Then he shifted a bit awkwardly, trying to get another thing out of his mind. "Where's Hans?"

George buried his head in his hands and sighed. "I could've sent him down in the dungeons for all I could, but I ended up imprisoning him in his own room. If you want to see him, I'm sure you know the way."

He stood there unmoving, before he decided to knock on the door. A deep, muffled voice pulsed from the wood between them. "What now?!"

"I'm opening the door." Anders said stoically.

A few moments passed and Anders felt the stomping of angry feet grow closer as he unlocked the door. It swung violently at him the moment he withdrew the keys, barely dodging it. Han's looked savage, like he hadn't really been checking himself in the mirror. "YOU." He hissed. Anders charged in, slamming the door shut and grabbing a good fistful of collar as he brought his brother's face close to his. There was no escaping his expression. "What is wrong with you!? Treason _and _attempted homicide!? What are you, a manipulative sociopath?!"

Hans growled and swung at him, Anders dodging and absorbing the hit with his hand. "Don't give me that shit!"

Anders scowled. "I'm giving you the _shit_ you deserve!" and he took a fast left hook at him. Hans toppled unto the floor, mouth gagging at the sudden impact on his cheek. He smirked up at him. "Since when did you become so violent, brother?"

"Ever since now! Ever since I got tired of you! Face it, both of us aren't getting a kingdom, Hans! Try to deal with it and find other things to waste your miserable life on!"

"Unacceptable!" Hans said as he started to get up. Anders stode towards the bed, plopping himself on it and glaring at his twin. As Hans continued to treat his bruise and wait for another verbal bashing from Anders. When nothing came he looked at him. "Anything else to say?"

"Nothing more to quench my disappointment." He mumbled. "I'm going to Arendelle."

Hans rolled his eyes. "And do you think your powers can speak so fluently to the queen's? Make a happily ever after for both kingdoms? Solve all our problems?"

"This is your mess, Hans. But you won't try to fix it, so I will. I'll be leaving in a few days. You won't see anymore of me after today."

Hans scoffed. "That's alright. I won't mind if you leave now either. I see you everyday." From the corner of his eye, Ander's saw a cracked mirror clinging unto the wall. "I'm sick of it."

Anders slowly got up, keeping his anger at bay. He turned to Hans one last time before he shut the door. He looked at him sadly. "Ditto."


	3. Spring's Arrival

_**Chapter 2: Spring's Arrival**_

Anders felt weird to be wearing fancy royal clothes again. Because his height was so akin to Hans's, he had to borrow one of his suits, which he detested. He had opted for a more lighter, more summer appropriate ensemble though. Arendelle was having its most awaited summer. He had packed some of his own stuff for the sake of familiarity in the closet

Brigitta was latching onto his leg, constantly begging for her uncle not to go. "Do you really have to?"

Anders looked at her sadly. "Sorry, Briggi. There's business I need to take care of."

Georg entered his room and his daughter ran up to her father. The king looked at his brother. "Ready?"

Anders smiled in agreement.

Queen Elsa sat upon her throne, playing with the end of her braid. She was feeling nervous and extra precautious at the same time. The Southern Isles were sending an emissary to give an apology for the incident a few months ago during her coronation. She had initially suspected a ploy against her as a form of retaliation, but records showed that King Georg was no where as sleazy and evil as his youngest brother. Now she hopes the other youngest brother is just as righteous as he.

If she had taken the happening calmly, the same could not be said for your younger sister. "Ooooooh," she heard Anna whine even when she hadn't entered the room yet. "That sleazeball is at it again! Elsa, why did you invite him?!"

Elsa furrowed her thin brows. "Anna, it's just a few days. And Hans isn't coming back, it's another brother. Records show that this brother is not as politically involved as the rest of his family. To be honest, his name hardly shows up at all."

Anna pointed an accusing finger to no one in particular. "See? Isn't that suspicious enough?" Elsa sighed as she got up from her seat. "Anna, if I did not accept, more animosity would surface between our two kingdoms. They have already accepted that their trade with us is damaged, and I doubt there's some evil plot against us again. I know how to deal with that should it come."

Anna pouted. "Yeah, I guess you're right. As long as I don't have to see his smug face again!" she said as she marched to exit the room. Elsa chuckled. "Send my regards to Kristoff."

"Will do!"

Anna ran out of the palace, meeting up with Kristoff near the docks. The moment he saw her, the blonde's face lit up so brightly as he caught her in his arms and gave a light peck on her cheek. "Good afternoon, Feisty-pants. How are you today?" Anna slumped on the man, her grip still hooked to his neck. "Better. Just wish the brother is a better prince."

"I know you're not feeling so great about this, but neither am I. I'm sure it won't be that bad… isn't that their ship now?"

The couple tensed as a big ship started to dock, sails folding and anchor dropping. A few sailors came down before Anna spotted a very familiar face.

Kristoff tensed. "Wait, is tha—"

"Hans?!"

"Anna, wait!"

Indignant, Anna marched off to confront the Anna-proclaimed Hans, who was busying himself with helping with some of the cargo. Anna stood her ground, made an effort to stomp and successfully grab his attention. "Hans! What brought you back? And how did your hair grow so long in such a short period of time?!"

The man blinked at her, confused for the first three seconds before he sighed deeply. "Yup. Definitely saw this coming. I'm not Hans."

It was Anna's turn to blink. "Come again?"

The man got up and fixed his coat a bit before giving Anna a respectful bow. "I would like to personally apologize for my twin brother's actions. I, in all my honesty, despite our blood relations, am not proud of it."

Anna, at first did not know what to say, thankful enough Kristoff was standing protectively behind her. Kristoff interjected. "Twin, so…"

The man smiled a bit. "Yup. Hans's twin. The other black sheep of the family, albeit more invisible. I'm Anders." He said raising a hand towards the blonde. Kristoff reluctantly took it as Anders shook it firmly.

"Woah, uh." Anna stuttered. "You look, um so alike! Well, except for the hair. Oops, sorry about my, um, about earlier."

Anders laughed. "It's fine. I was half-expecting a punch in the face though. So, Princess Anna, did you punch my brother?"

"Of course!" she said confidently, that recalled herself. "Um, well…"

Anders smirked. "That's fine too. He kinda deserved it."

The trio started to walk towards the palace, Anders obliging to carry his own things, no matter how many times anyone told him they would handle it. Kristoff bent over to whisper something in Anna's ear. "Well, he seems… real."

Anna agreed. "Not so much like his brother. The resemblance is too creepy though."

"Yup."

"I can hear you two whispering, you know?"

It didn't take too long a walk to find the palace. Once they entered, the servants grabbed Anders's bags before he could refuse. He settled with fixing his suit again, not at all feeling comfortable in such prestigious garb. "I don't look like too much, do I?" he asked Kristoff. Kristoff shrugged. "I think it pays to be a bit too much. You're completely fine, though." Anders groaned inwardly. "I hate this stuffy costume…"

As they neared the throne room door, Anna barricaded Anders from entering. "Okay, so, before you go in there: don't let the ice bother you."

Anders shifted in his suit. "No problem." and taking one last breath he knocked on the door. Anna and Kristoff looked at him weirdly. Anders narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"That's not how it works."

Despite his approach, Anders still got a response –a far off voice of a woman welcoming him in. Tentatively, he swung it open and gasped in awe. The whole throne room, elegant as it was, was frosted in glittering ice. As he walked closer, the frost crawled more and more the further he got inside. It glistening like a room of crystal, light reflecting a spectrum of colors from the windows. Anders looked above him, half-expecting to find some grand chandelier of ice, and as a matter of fact, there it was, bursting in a starry snowflake along with its intricate patterns. Breathtaking. Anders couldn't help but, "Woah,"

"I know, right?" Kristoff agreed with a teary eye.

"You must be Prince Anders." A female voice cut in.

Anders turned to the source of the voice, eyes growing wide as he felt an unwanted heat rise to his cheeks. If her ice creations were breathtaking, so was its queen. She had a pale, porcelain complexion, the clearest blue eyes and the shiniest platinum blonde hair elegantly pulled into a braid, a few baby hairs sticking out in the right places. Her finely arch brows raised high, the purple she wore on her eyelids complimenting her blue irises. She grinned with her berry- tinged lips. "Hello."

Anders lost his sense of proper speech. "Um, hi."

Elsa's eyebrows raised in amusement as she got off her throne, strolling closer, the blue glint on her ice dress shifting with every movement, sheer snow flaked cape fluttering ever so softly behind her. "Your brother King Georg was right." She said, amused. "You have no political experience whatsoever."

"I'm… rather proud of it."

"Is that right?" she chuckled. "I hope your trip here was favorable."

Anders shrugged. "Favorable. Minus the several times I got sea-sick."

Elsa laughed again, and Anders was aware why. She probably, within the duration of her short career, never had such an inexperienced representative of another kingdom come into her throne room. It was true; Anders couldn't conduct himself as a proper gentleman as well as Hans could, but he was terribly sure that he was a _damn_ better gentleman than he ever was. Anders remembered the ice of the throne room again, and for a second, he wanted to reveal his own powers to them, to feel how it feels to be with someone with the same unique talent. But he controlled himself, and was glad for the gloves that barricaded the warmth from seeping out. Not that controlling them was ever a problem.

"So," he started, with an awkward feeling in his system. "What else do we do with these sort of things? My brother wanted to be sure I was as clueless as I could get."

"Well, Prince Anders," Elsa started, the word _Prince_ making Anders inwardly cringe. He felt like those two words just didn't mix. "Maybe we can start with talking a walk in the gardens."

The pair found themselves strolling amongst the patches of various summer flowers that carved all around the cobblestone pathways. Anders felt so such at home, for many reasons. Elsa turned to him. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

Anders looked like he pondered for a while. "Yes and No. Like I said, I stray from political matters as much as I can, knowing fully well the dangers it places on anyone involved. But I know fully well why I was sent here. I have no idea how to say this as a politician, but let me say this as Han's brother. I'm sorry for what Hans did. I never knew it would go so far."

Elsa's face hardened, and Anders noticed the freckles that danced all around it come to a parading halt. "What do you mean, 'go so far?'"

The pair found a stone bench, and Anders sat on it heavily. "As you know, your highness, we are twelve in the family and less than half were able to acquire property or position in the kingdom's government. Hans and I were twins, although I was the older of the two. Most of our brothers completely ignored us at the first years of our lives, all because mother died giving labor to us."

"That's… that's horrible." said Elsa.

"That's not all. It was the fact because I was different. In ways I couldn't describe to just anyone. Long story short, we handled the oppression very differently. I grew to become more forgiving, while Hans… well, you know how it ended. But I never thought he would go to such lengths just to fit a crown on his head! That bastard… I'm really sorry for what he put your sister through. I really am."

Elsa smiled sadly. "Your apology is accepted. It's all in the past now. If ever, I would have to thank you brother. Had we not gone through such turmoil, the distance between me and Anna would have only flourished. If not for of him, I wouldn't have learned how to control my powers."

"More or less, I know how it's like to be different. Though I don't know how _different _applies to you, I know the general idea of being branded _different_. For so long I've feared my powers, thinking that letting them out would only harm those around me. It was different before—Anna and I would always play around with my ice, well, until I accidentally struck her. It was the middle of the night, but the playing grew too fast-pace I couldn't keep up with her. The ice struck her head. It was good enough that I didn't hit her heart, but it was warning enough for me. I love my sister, and all I want is to keep her safe, even if it meant keeping her from me. My parents understood, so I shut her out. Maybe I shouldn't have…"

Anders nodded, telling her he was still listening. "But after your coronation…"

Elsa nodded. "You probably know the story. She was just trying to get me to come home and stop the winter I've made. I was pressured, afraid, and I lost control. I struck her in the heart and I nearly killed her."

"But everything's fine now, right?" Anders implored. "Because of these trials it brought you closer than ever. And you learned how to control your powers, which are by the way—remarkably beautiful."

This earned him a laugh from the queen. "I'm flattered… it's actually nice to talk like this, without watching over what you have to say. It's nice." Elsa looked over at one of the fountains before them and raised an elegant hand. The fountain froze over, the intricate lines that flowed in the water petrified in time. "Now, I can share this gift with everyone. I used to think it was a curse. Not anymore."

"It's never a curse," Anders said. "Only if you make it so. A gift will always be a gift, no matter how odd or simple it may be." He stood up, leaving Elsa puzzled on her seat. Taking in some newfound confidence, he walked over to the frozen fountain, examining the irregular form of the water. He brought a few of his fingers to touch the cool ice, warmth flowing through his fingers and exploring the ice he touched. The ice started to melt. "I've mentioned I was different. A reason why my brothers saw me as a freak. My plight is not so far from your own." With a sudden flash the water thawed, the fountain pulsed all over again. Elsa stood up in alarm and turned to the man before her, who calmly looked at her. "How—"

Anders raised a hand to silence her, turning his attention to a small, grassy clearing. He walked over to it, bent down and placed his hand on the soft earth, the fresh smell of upturned soil soothing him. The warmth pulsed from his fingers and into the ground, tingling beneath his touch. He plucked his hand away, a small sapling erupting with dainty leaves green with life. The sapling started to grow swiftly, Anders placing his hand once again on the growing trunk. From above him braches reached skywards and leaves patterned onto them, thriving into a fully-grown tree. Anders turned to Elsa, looking at her for a while, then turning back. He placed his hand on the bark once more, and a cloud of pink flooded over the green, buds bursting in full bloom. Stray petals unlatched their grip on the branches, raining down in a light shower, veiling Anders from Elsa's clear view.

Elsa watched and adored the soft cascade of flowers. She tried veering through it, searching for Anders as the veil grew thinner. "Spring…"

Anders let go of the new tree and approached her, eyes and mouth smiling. The veil between them was dissolving. "I'm different, but I'm like you. Albeit, I take on a different form."

"Since birth?"

Anders nodded.

"Just like me…" Elsa's expression started to recover, slowly shifting into a look of pure joy. "This is amazing! Before I though I was the only one but—you!"

Anders laughed. "Me."

"But, why doesn't Hans—"

"I can only think that it passes only to one child. To be honest, how this worked is still pretty baffling to me. Hans hated me for it, I was special and at the same time, I was a loser. The Southern Isles knew about it, and he hated how everyone's attention went to me. But my powers had no military value. I couldn't conjure a fleet of ships to fight off our enemies, I couldn't destroy—I only heal and make, so he saw it as a useless thing. But it isn't. Maybe it isn't the manliest power out there, but it serves a purpose nonetheless. Spring means life and new beginning, so not only can I manipulate spring, I can also heal sicknesses. To an extent though. But still, right? And your powers, winter means strength and adaptation. I've heard a great deal and seen a good deal of the beautiful things you've created."

Elsa felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment, but said nothing. Anders looked up with thought. "I'm yet to meet the snowman, though"

"You mean Olaf? He's somewhere around, loves to go everywhere."

Momentary silence filled in, half-awkward half-comfort. "That reminds me," Elsa said after a while. "I need to remind you, your honorary dinner would be held tomorrow. But for now, if you want to have a tour around Arendelle, I can show you around."

Anders raised an innocent eyebrow. "But don't you have other things to do? Not that I hate your company and all—I love it—I mean, I don't mind it, but you know, Queen of Arendelle and whatnot."

Elsa turned away from him, nervously twirling the end of her braid unconsciously. "I am your host, so it is appropriate that I give you all the hospitality we can offer. But should the moment arise that I must deal with other pressing matters, I can ask Anna and Kristoff, since you have met them already."

"Fair enough."

Elsa chuckled for the millionth time, but Anders couldn't get enough of it. "We should probably head back. I haven't assigned you to your quarters yet. Say, while we're at it, what else can you make?"

As the two of them walked inside, Anders rolled up his sleeves and smirked. "What's your favorite flower?"


End file.
